


Hulk Out

by wedjat13



Series: Hello Dr. Banner [3]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedjat13/pseuds/wedjat13
Summary: Bruce gets to know Selene more because of a booboo.





	Hulk Out

The third time Bruce saw Selene was after he woke up from Hulking out. She was sitting down with his head in her lap stroking his hair.

"Are you okay Dr. Banner?" She asked quietly. He looked up at her bleary-eyed, unsure what had just happened. He quickly got up on unstable legs and shook his head.

"What happened?" He asked out of breath looking around at all his friends.

"You had a Hulk-out episode." She replied, "don't worry, nothing happened."

"What do you mean don't worry!" he said running his fingers through his hair unable to look at anyone, completely panicked.

"Nothing happened to endanger anyone. He was quite reasonable." She calmly said as she helped him up.

"What do you mean! No, this is not okay!" He replied pushing her away from him.

"Dr. Banner, all is well. See around you. Nothing is out of sorts and no one is unwell." She replied calmly.

"How can you say that?" He said beginning to hyperventilate. His head began to spin, his eyes getting dark and blurred.

"Hey, hey Bruce," Natasha said calm rushing to his side. "The suns gone down."

"NO!" Hulks voice roared from his throat.

"Hulk," Selene said as she walked towards him. "Come now, come here. I will tell you a story." Bruce halfway into hulking out lost control of his body completely to his other half walked towards Selene and sat down in front of her. "Come, rest your head on my lap." She said as she sat down and folded her legs. He laid out like a toddler and rested his head on her lap holding onto her leg like a teddy bear.

"Story," Hulk grunted from his throat.

"Yes, story." She replied quietly looking down at him running her fingers through his hair. "Close your eyes, and I will tell you a story about the 'Destruction of Mankind'. Would you like that?" He grunted again and closed his eyes.

"Long ago, when mankind had found out that my Father Ra had grown old, they contrived a plot against him. They decided that since he had grown old, he no longer was strong enough to rule over them. When he heard of this he sent out speedy emissaries to call forth all the ancient gods to meet him in Nun the place in which he originated from. Once these ancient ones were all brought according to his wish he informed them of the plot against him by mankind."

"What they do?" Hulk grunted from Bruce's throat.

"Let her tell the story!"

"Banner mad I ask, Banner boring always listening."

"I will tell you. So, my father, he asked them, 'what is it that I should do?'. The ancient ones replied, 'Stay put upon your throne, do not allow them to remove you.' They then said 'send forth your eye so that she may smite them!'

"Eye? What eye can do?"

"I will explain." She replied to Hulk's question. "No eye is as powerful as she may she destroy them for you. And so the eye descended into the desert in the form of Hathor. As she saw them flee into the desert Ra said, 'Hold off decimating them. You have chased them off into the desert they will no longer be a threat.' However, this goddess was not yet done with her task and Sekhmet came into being. She saw them flee and it gladdened her heart to see them so fearful of her. Ra retired with his retinue to his palace and realized that mankind was once again subdued and respected his right as King. However, he knew that Sekhmet would not be appeased until her task was done. Her heart was full of bloodshed and she must have it fulfilled. He secretly sent forth emissaries to have beer mash made and colored to look like blood. Hopefully, she would see the fields filled with it and would drink it all and fall asleep drunk from the elixir. The next day which was the day he had asked his daughter Sekhmet to kill all of mankind he watched as she saw the fields filled with the blood red beer and she drank so much she indeed did fall asleep drunk. He had her carried back to the palace and placed into bed, relieved he had saved all of mankind from her. And every year on that day to appease this goddess, the kings would create many jugs of beer and wine to deliver it to her temple and celebrate this god."

By the end of the story, Bruce was once again himself, and he now understood a little more why Hulk likes this tiny girl. She was just like him powerful, mighty, chaotic, and used. Bruce got up and looked at her. "Sorry," He replied quietly "sorry." He got up covered himself best he could with his shredded pants and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
